dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Gaia
"Patriarchy!!! Men must die!! Stupid misogynist sunshine!! Ahh!! Bow to women, puny men!! Obey your masters!!! You will obey your feminist rulers!!" - Jade Everfall, top of the remnants of Metropolis City Hall '' '''Real Name:' Nataly Jade Everfall Aliases: Queen Gaia, Jade, Catlover1908, PatriarchySmasher304 Nicknames: The Goblin of Metropolis Sewers, No Tit Nataly Age: 23 Height: 4 ft Weight: 90 lbs Hair Color: Bright Red Skin Color: Pink (Due to her constant anger) Sex: Female Alignment: Villain Mentor: None Marital Status: Single Romances: None Favorite Animals: Cats Personality: Angry, Dishonest, Stubborn, Headstrong, Manipulative, Jealous Likes: Killing men, Blogging, Ruling over men, Empowering women she doesn't see as traitors, Cats, Kittens, Domestic Terrorism Dislikes/Hates: Men, Males of any kind, Women who flirt with men, Women who defend men, Women who don't agree with her views, Women that think highly of any man, Testosterone, Masculinity, Male Sympathizers Powers: Animalia She can transform into various animals, but it is limited to her gender. Enhanced physiology Her powers pushed her body to new heights, making her as strong and fast as an olympic athlete. Skills: Combat She has studied Krav Maga, becoming a brown belt. She knows how to construct several kinds of bombs, including a miniature nuke. Torture Passive She's skilled with manipulation, enough so to kill over 400 men without being caught. She's skilled with lockpicking, but not an expert. Disguise Back Story: Nataly Jade Everfall is the daughter of the notorious felons Anita Sadistan and Justen Huntington. Anita was a notorious serial killer and former prostitute, while Justen was a pedophile and child abuser. Nataly's childhood was riddled with physical abuse in various forms. Her mother manipulated her father into servitude, and she used Nataly as a bargaining chip to get whatever she wanted from him. Until she reached the age of eight, her father and mother would torture her, but her mother manipulated Nataly into believing her father was the bad one. One day, they went to town to get groceries, and a person in the store recognized Anita and called the police. Anita had Justen murder the snitch, and he proceeded to kill as many people as he could. As he did so, Anita took Nataly and fled. She told Nataly that people were after them because of how monstrous her father was. She told her that they were going to a new home out of town, so they could get away from the people after her father. Justen managed to catch up to the two, and they all fled deeper into the woods. However, fate was not in their favor that day, and they found themselves hunted by police hounds. Justen managed to kill a couple, as they ran. He could not kill the other ten on his own, however. As they ran, the dogs nipped at Justens heels, until he fell over. They tore him to shreds and killed him. As Nataly watched him die, she felt a rush of joy and excitement. This feeling became an instant addiction. She wanted to see more men die. Her mother drug her through the woods, and took something out of her pocket as they ran. It was a grenade. Nataly couldn't help but wonder where her mother had gotten it. As she threw it at the dogs that were killing her boyfriend, she told Nataly it was for self protection. Pulling back her coat, she revealed to Nataly that she had a couple grenades and two pistols on her person.Category:Villainess Category:Villains Category:Nature